Aprende del maestro
by titxutemari
Summary: Tenten anda de muy mal humor y triste últimamente frente a los fallidos intentos de conquista hacia Neji, pero ahí es cuando aparece quien podría ser su salvador, o eso dice él. ¿Vas a dejarte aconsejar por el rompecorazones de Suna, Tenten? ¿De verdad? ¿Sin esperar que nada entre vosotros pase?
1. Aprende del maestro

**Capítulo 1. Aprende del maestro.**

El calor artificial al que se había rendido comenzó a subirle al rostro a la vez que quemaba su garganta. _Maldito sake, era bien fuerte para empezar por ello en su rendimiento al alcoholismo._

Ella no tenía la culpa de querer perder su conciencia, de borrar sus pensamientos y anular su cerebro por completo. La culpa era de _él._

Maldito Hyuga. Aquel día no había sido muy diferente de sus otros intentos de intimidad. Como era un genio, y uno bastante egocéntrico y estúpido cabía decir, aquella noche tenía que presentarse frente al consejo de su clan para debatir nosequé mierdas.

El problema, es que a ella no le molestaba porque hubiese plantado la promesa de una cita. La cuestión es que; ni era una cita, ni se habían prometido quedar. Pero eso no era excusa, el cabreo lo llevaba a rastras desde hacía ya meses, ¿por qué las cosas no podían salir como ella quería? ¡Un poco aunque fuera! Solo una pequeña alegría, no pedía más...

Pero el destino, como habría dicho el causante de esos agresivos pensamientos, no estaba de parte de la maestra de armas aquella noche.

Seamos sinceros, ni aquella noche ni ninguna otra. ¿Tan imposible era aspirar a tener una tranquila noche con el castaño para hablar, tantear terreno y poco a poco embaucarlo?

Volvió a coger un pequeño vaso lleno de sake, y lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe suave pero seco. Cuatro... ¿cinco veces había hecho eso ya? La cabeza le daba vueltas ya, pero podría haber sido peor, por ejemplo el camarero podría no haberla analizado y haberle aconsejado rebajar un poco aquel "chupito".

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú, en un mal antro como este?-preguntó un castaño a su lado, secándola una sonrisa por el tono irónico en la frase tan básica del ligoteo.

-Kankuro, ¿verdad?

-Si. ¿Tenten? Te he visto varias veces por el apartamento de mi hermana aquí en Konoha.

-Le agrado a tu sádica hermana-contestó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, sin dejar el triste y decepcionado semblante que la marcaba aquella noche.

-Oh, si. Eres la chica esta de los pergaminos.

Oh no... eso no...

-La que mi hermana derrotó y humilló en tan solo unos movimientos-finalizó él sonriendo orgulloso de su genética y alzando la mano para pedirle al camarero un trago.

-Si, exactamente esa. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una sobrehumana necesidad de introspección para no aguantarte.

-Eh, eh, tranquila gatita. Seamos sinceros, ella te derrotó. Pero imagino que algo habrás mejorado, aunque esa actitud infantil tuya me confirma lo contrario.

-Anda, ignoraba que pudieras juntar más de 10 palabras si el tema no trata de tus marionetas. ¿No es infantil por tu parte seguir aferrado a tus muñecos de la infancia?

-Tan frágil que pareces, y tienes una lengua envenenada. Ten cuidado mona, no vaya a ser que te muerdas a ti misma y te mueras, por que yo no cuido de críos.

Rodó los ojos, suspiró lentamente y se llevó de nuevo el vaso que el camarero le había rellenado cuando también le había servido al _estúpido_ a su lado.

Al beberlo, y como las veces anteriores, el ardiente efecto del alcohol la hizo toser, sacando una sonrisa al hombre a su lado. ¿Quién narices se creía? ¿Un bebedor experto? Un puñetero borracho lo habría denominado ella, observando el vaso de mayor tamaño de él.

Se fijó en que daba tragos no muy pequeños, pero no lo bebía de golpe. No era la misma cantidad de líquido que en su pequeño vaso, pero estaba segura de que Kankuro bebía sake desde los 15.

Sólo un loco se maquillaría así. Además, la anulación de los sentidos mediante la bebida no le parecía una locura, no si se trataba de los salvajes de la arena. Bárbaros sádicos, como tu amiga.

-Dime, ¿desde cuándo llevas dándote al alcohol?

-Desde... hará aproximadamente una hora y media-respondió fijándose en el reloj del local.

-¿Y qué te tiene así? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace que una mujer se encierre en un bar para beber lo justo para no pensar, pero continuar para que la razón no llegue de nuevo a su mente?

Ella no quiso responder, se encogió de hombros y estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a él qué le importaba y por qué seguía intentando mantener una conversación con ella.

-¿Es el heredero de los Hyugas el que te tiene así?

Cogió descaradamente el vaso de él, pegó un gran trago y dejando el dinero de sus copas en la barra, se giró para salir de allí y evitar el tema, y sobretodo la idea de que un maldito desconocido conociera su situación.

Pero aquel desconocido la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca. Y la atrajo hacia él de un tirón.

-Vamos, no te enfades. No acostumbro a tratar con mujeres frágiles o susceptibles. Y si creo que es por él, te adelanto ya que Temari lleva dos semanas farfullando sobre él y su estupidez. También hablaba de ti, asi que até cabos.

-¿Tan cotilla eres que pones la oreja cuando habla tu hermana? ¿No tiene acaso vida privada el rompecorazones número uno de Sunakagure?

-Oh, veo que mi reputación me precede.

-No creas que he oído hablar a mujeres de ti, solo fue a una, y siento decirte que era de tu misma sangre.

-No soy el único que pone el oído por lo que veo.

Levantando su vaso le ofreció a la kunoichi otro trago, y con la otra mano le señaló una mesa donde sentarse, ella, guiada por la bebida y por un grande vacío en sus planes de esa noche, se dijo que no estaba mal ocupar el tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho?

-Ignorarme. Eso es todo.

Y el camarero les acercó otra ronda.

-Mujer, no bebas más que al final me veo cargándote hasta tu casa y yo no soy de esos. Además, y si quieres un consejo, o más bien una explicación. Puedes ser muy maravillosa por dentro blablabla y todas esas cosas que las mujeres creéis por delante en importancia que otras características, pero, nena, si vas a llamar la atención de alguien, arréglate un poco más. Y sobre todo si el hombre a seducir es un maldito hielo sin sentimientos u hormonas sexuales aparentes.

-No necesito maquillarme para ser atractiva, al contrario que tú, que tapado estás más guapo.

-¡Eh! No he aceptado seguir una conversación así y prestar mi opinión para que me ataques, yo no tengo problemas románticos. Fijo el ojo, y te aseguro que clavo el kunai-finalizó con soberbia.

Ella le miró con burla, poniendo en duda no verbal aquello que acababa de decir.

-Además, no hablo de maquillaje solo. Cambia un poco tu vestuario, que no pierdes nada.

-Oh, esperad, el magnífico Kankuro, el más experto seductor, cree que sabe como enamorar al Hyuga- anunció teatralmente remarcando cada palabra con malicia.

-No hay mujer que se me resista, y como hombre, se lo que buscamos en una mujer. En definitiva, sí, ni el Hyuga se me escaparía. Una pena que no me vayan los penes-aclaró.

-No seas tan bravo, Kankuro, me da igual tu fama. No conozco a nadie todavía que pudiera conquistar a Neji.

-¿A si? Tú lo harás.

Y ella le miró con odio, ¿quería torturarla por no poder conseguir lo único que ahora de verdad quería?

-Tú lo harás, con mi ayuda.

-¿Me vas a guiar hacia mi conquista?

-Haré que coma de tu mano, y tú nunca más podrás poner en duda mis capacidades.

Ella lo miró recelosa, pensando bien qué podría haberle empujado a ayudarla a ella, una amiga de su hermano, no de él. Una desconocida con la que había entablado conversación unidos solo por la misma botella de alcohol a la que se habían agarrado.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¿Qué ganas?

-Ya te lo he dicho, tu reconocimiento.

-Pues me parece un premio bastante inútil y ridículo.

-Solo tú has dudado de mi, yo considero importante que no lo vuelvas a hacer, al fin y al cabo eres tú la única que no me cree, y en unos días serás la primera que defienda mi maestría seductora. Una vez cambiada tu opinión seguiré siendo el fabuloso e increíble hombre que era antes, con la confianza desbordando por cada poro. Además, me gusta probarme de lo que soy capaz.

-De acuerdo, si me consigues al tonto ese, yo alabaré tu destreza. Sino, me reiré de ti por los siglos de los siglos, y recurriré a Temari en una burla colectiva que no cesará en Konoha o Suna.

_Tu reputación está en juego, Kankuro, no me falles y cállame la boca si es lo necesario para que el estúpido Neji me haga caso._

* * *

_Bueno, qué decir... me he lanzado con un Kankuten, y la verdad es que le pillé el gusto gracias a Yusha y a flordesombra. He visto que no hay muchos, es una pena, pero espero que este os guste. Yusha, va para ti, espero que te agrade y a ver si veo más historias tuyas :D_

_Muchas gracias a tod s por leerlo._


	2. Las diez reglas

**Capítulo 2. Las diez normas.**

La mañana comenzó con una pequeña resaca que la tentó a quedarse en la cama a descansar, pero debía ir al apartamento de Temari, para hablar con Kankuro y comenzar su entrenamiento.

Tras una ducha fría para activar sus músculos y despejarla, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento, confiaba en convencer a alguno de los dos hermanos de la arena para entrenar juntos. Salió con la firme decisión de que el castaño la ayudaría, no perdía nada por hacerle caso, y no por nada él tenía una bien conocida fama de seductor.

La casa de Temari no distaba mucho de la suya, llegó en pocos minutos. Al tocar a la puerta tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que su maestro abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, Tenten-chan-saludó él con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Buenos días, Kankuro.

-Siento la tardanza, tuve que discutir a gritos con Temari para que bajara. Desde que está aquí el vago ella apenas sale de la cama hasta las once o doce del mediodía.

La kunoichi entró en el piso, sonriendo por la queja del ninja. Le hacía gracia conocer esa parte de Temari, y a la vez le incomodaba pensar en Shikamaru de esa manera. Le había visto crecer se podría decir, a Temari no, por no hablar de las conversaciones que ellas compartían, subidas de tono, pero con ella, no con él.

-Por cierto, desde hoy hasta el día en que todo esto termine, llamame Kankuro-san, un respeto.

-¿Pides respeto abriendo la puerta en calzoncillos?

Él miró hacia abajo y comprobó que las malas costumbres de Suna no habían desaparecido. En su ciudad natal el calor era insoportable y no tenía más remedio, pero en Konoha... tampoco hacía frío, así que encogió los hombros y sin pudor le respondió.

-Este cuerpo esculpido y perfecto no debería taparse, niña. ¡Deberías sentirte afortunada!

Se adelantó hacia la cocina para prepararse algo.

-Un buen culo firme, Kankuro-san, pero no es nada nuevo, recuerda que vivo rodeada de hombres que no paran de entrenar, ellos tienen mejores abdominales-le molestó ella sonriendo de lado, pretendiendo herir un poco su ego.

-¿Hablas del cejotas? ¿O del chico que te ignora? Mujer, ellos son unos tirillas, mira mi espalda y mis piernas, ¡ya quisieras poder poner tus manos en mi cuerpo!

Él marcó musculo y ella tuvo que admitir para si misma, que aquella espalda era mucho más ancha que la de sus compañeros, es más, era la más ancha que había visto en su generación, y la forma en la que acababa en una cintura ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, pero realmente fibrosa y marcada por el ejercicio. Se dijo a sí misma que encontrando a una chica dispuesta, y siendo el dueño de ese cuerpo, daba igual si la charla o conquista fuera bien o mal, acabarían en la cama con él solo por descubrir que más ocultaba.

-¿Quieres algo para comer? De tanto mirarme sé que te está entrando hambre-explicó orgulloso.

-¿Me prometes que no me envenenarás para no tener que ayudarme?

-Son mis marionetas las que llevan el veneno, pero no puedo prometerte que intente hacerlo lo menos comestible posible.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Kankuro-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Kankuro-san.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas.

-¡Tenten!-llamó animada la rubia bajando por las escaleras.

Aquella maldita familia no tenía vergüenza alguna, ¿es que no sabían vestirse? Le echó un vistazo rápido a la rubia, que sólo llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior.

Ella tras saludarla con dos besos entró en la cocina también no sin antes tirar de la cinta elástica de los calzoncillos de su hermano.

-¡Eh!-y él respondió tirandole del sujetador, -vístete, ¡por kami!

Agradeció profundamente cuando el Nara bajó las escaleras plenamente vestido. Eran demasiados desnudos en el día, aquellos salvajes de Suna también eran unos malditos exhibicionistas.

-Hey.

-Shikamaru-saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Vago, tú quieres algo para comer!?

-Eh, eh, estoy aquí Kankuro, no grites. Y sí, te lo agradecería.

-Ya sabes que siempre sale con hambre de mi cuarto, hermanito-respondió ella sentada en la encimera y tirando de las mejillas al marionetista.

Así que solo su hermana le mangoneaba tanto...

-Cállate Temari, no me interesa esa información.

-Oh, solo lo decía porque en todo este tiempo no me he despertado y he encontrado a una desconocida con tu ropa ni una sola vez desde que estamos aquí. ¿No te gustas las mujeres de esta villa, Kankuro-chan?-siguió molestandole y haciendo muecas para él.

Él se soltó de agarre y con un brazo la bajó para poder cocinar en paz, sabía de sobra que ella no le ayudaría, nunca le había gustado cocinar.

-¿Ah no, Kankuro? ¿y tu maestría? No se si estoy tan segura como ayer de querer que tú seas quien me enseñe.

-¿Enseñe? ¿Qué habíamos quedado en instruir a las chicas para que satisfagan tus necesidades? ¡Eres un cerdo!-le golpeó su hermana en la pierna fuerte.

-¡No es nada de eso Temari! ¡Además, no fui yo quien empezó a traer gente a casa para divertirse, eh rubia!

-¡Hey!-se quejó Shikamaru. Sabía de sobra que su novia había tenido pretendientes, y quería seguir pensando que solo habían sido eso, nada más.

-No seas niño, Nara, además, ¡a Tenten solo le voy a enseñar a ligar y seducir!

-¿Las diez normas?

-Exacto.

Tanto Shikamaru como la recién nombrada se miraron. _¿Las diez normas? ¿Qué cojones era eso?_ Los hermanos adivinando sus pensamientos explicaron.

-Son unas estúpidas normas que Kankuro cree que toda mujer debe cumplir.

-¿¡Normas!? ¿De verdad necesito normas?

-Sinceramente, no se como te dejas instruir por este teniéndome a mi-cuestionó la rubia, pero con ganas de seguir con algo que había dejado pendiente en el dormitorio, cogió dos de los platos que Kankuro ya había servido, le hizo unas señas al moreno, y ambos subieron de nuevo escaleras arriba.

-Ya empiezan otra vez. Desayunemos pronto por favor, y salgamos de aquí-le pidió él ofreciéndole un plato.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

Y como buenos ninjas, y como personas con un mínimo de pudor, comieron rápido para salir de allí antes de que la cama empezara a golpear fuertemente la pared y el piso de abajo temblase.

¿Kankuro tenía que convivir con ellos? ¿Cómo podía?

Lo esperó abajo mientras él subía a por su ropa y se maquillaba rápidamente, lo vio cambiarse de camino hacia ella, bajando por las escaleras y en la sala donde ella estaba.

-¡Corre!

Y la agarró del brazo mientras hábilmente se ponía el calzado en unas zancadas y la empujaba fuera de la casa.

Salieron riendo como niños pequeños y hasta que no hubieron pasado unos minutos no dejaron de correr.

-Bien, ¿por donde empezamos?

El castaño se fijó en ella, sonrojada por la carrera y con una sonrisa muy grande, expectante por conocer el método de entrenamiento que usarían.

-Ya has oído a Temari, tengo diez normas para ti.

-De acuerdo.

El shinobi la miró de arriba a abajo, repasando cada milímetro de ella. Tras unos segundos que a la maestra de armas se le hicieron interminables, él levantó la mirada a la de ella.

-La primera norma es unas tetas grandes, y me temo que no la cumples-se burló él recibiendo un puñetazo más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-¡Maldito! ¡Hemos venido a que me ayudes, no a que te burles!

-Oye mujer, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Unas de estas-se excusó haciendo gestos obscenos con las manos, notables círculos a la altura del pecho-¡ayudan mucho!

Ella miró su propio pecho. _No eran tan grandes, pero no estaban mal... ¿no?_

-¿Cuál es la siguiente?-preguntó girando el rostro para un lado, molesta por la estúpida necesidad de unos pechos enormes y redondos de los cuales no era dueña.

-La segunda norma es estar guapa siempre, monada, y como podrás apreciar, tampoco la cumples-le reprendió ella.

Ella abrió los ojos indignada, y le miró asombrada.

-Oh no, por ahí no paso. ¿¡Estás diciendo que estoy fea ahora mismo!?

-No es cuestión de que estés fea, ¡sino de que seas deseable!

Bufó molesta por su respuesta, no era como Ino, arreglada incluso para entrenar, ella era práctica... ¡Además! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a quejarse él llevando esas pintas horribles, con su estúpido gorro con orejas y la cara maquillada?!

-Llévame a tu casa, ahora.

_Oh no... ¿iba revolver en su ropa?_

* * *

Como sabrán el Kankuten no es una pareja muy famosa por eso apenas tiene muchas lecturas, por ello les agradecería que si conocen gente que le gusta la pareja o que disfrutarían de la historia, las animen a leerla. Estoy contenta con esta historia y la pareja, quiero terminar este fanfic y lo tengo bastante organizado, estoy deseosa por seguir escribiéndolo, por eso sus opiniones y reviews me animan muchísimo y me dan fuerzas y ganas de seguir y no abandonar la historia, por eso espero que si la leen comenten aunque sea con pocas palabras, estaría realmente agradecida, de verdad.

¡Muchas gracias por tomaros tiempo para leerme!

Quizás un review anime a esta escritora a meter una escena divertida con braguitas en el próximo capítulo :P


	3. Bragas de abuela

**Capítulo 3. Bragas de abuela.**

-¿De algodón?

-¿Qué pasa con que sean de algodón?

-Nada espanta más a un hombre que unas bragas de color carne y de algodón, ¡parecen cinturones de castidad de tela!

Ella se sonrojó aún más y le robó la prenda de entre las manos dudosa de querer seguir con todo eso, sobretodo con la parte en la que él revolvía su ropa interior.

-¡He visto faldas que tapaban menos que esto!-le recriminó Kankuro sujetando otra prenda del "delito".

-¡Eres un estúpido, y si las has visto preocúpate por la falta de autoestima y necesidad de provocar que tienen esas chicas! No necesito ninguna falda "cinturón" para conquistar a nadie.

-Otra vez con eso... ¡si quieres lo dejo! ¡Conquista al Hyuga con tu masculino aspecto y con tus bragas de señora mayor!

Ella aún más enfadada le golpeó con el cajón que él había desencajado de la cómoda para dejarlo sobre la cama mientras le gritaba.

-¡Vale, lo entiendo! Esta ropa no sirve, compremos otra, ¡pero que sea rápido!

Ella se giró hacia la puerta deseosa de abandonar su habitación y la investigación sobre su ropa interior, se giró para meterle prisa al extranjero y solo se enfadó más.

-¿Solo tienes sujetadores deportivos? ¡¿Nada con encaje?!

-¡Kankuro! ¡Vamos!

-Vale, vale...

Y agachó levemente la cabeza como cuando en Suna su hermana le regañaba y él intentaba huir no sin antes recibir un golpe en la nuca por parte de la rubia. Por suerte la castaña de las armas no tenía tanta confianza con él, por ahora...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Una vez ambos entraron en una de las tiendas de Konoha que Temari le había aconsejado a su hermano para buscar un buen conjunto de lencería, Kankuro la desvió directo a la ropa negra. Tenten comenzó a ojear los conjuntos mientras una dependienta se acercaba al castaño para aconsejarles y ayudarles.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó la morena dirigiéndose al shinobi directamente.

-Necesitamos algo que sorprenda, que sea insinuante pero que tampoco vaya completamente desnuda.

-Un picardías o un conjunto de dos piezas solamente?

-Todo, desde corsets hasta culottes, sin olvidarnos del encaje, que tenga mucho-pidió él amablemente con una sonrisa que le había ganado muchas noches locas.

-De acuerdo-respondió la trabajadora algo sonrojada.

Guió a la maestra de armas mientras cogía de las perchas varios conjuntos de diferentes colores, estilos y patrones. Pronto la metió dentro de un probador frente a unos sillones que Kankuro encontró terriblemente cómodos.

El apuesto muchacho escuchó claramente las quejas de su aprendiz hacia la dependienta, quien parecía desganada frente al poco entusiasmo de sus elecciones.

-Tenten, no seas vergonzosa y ponte la maldita ropa ya, ¿o quieres llegar virgen a la tumba?

Refunfuñó un poco pero acabó accediendo y comenzó con una minúscula pieza como tanga, un pequeño triángulo negro completamente de encaje que mostraba transparencias.

Horrorizada por lo muy expuesta que estaba su piel y sobretodo sus partes íntimas, replicó por cambiarse y escoger algo más tapado.

-¡Sal!

-¡Estoy desnuda! ¡Me niego!

-Anda, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya mil veces y de tu gusto no me puedo fiar. Si hubieses visto su cajón de ropa interior-comentó esto a la joven chica que los ayudaba, que rió levemente.

-¿¡Por qué no puede ayudarme tu hermana con esto!?

-Sea lo que sea que traigas puesto, mi hermana creería que tapa demasiado, sus conjuntos prácticamente son como pequeños hilos.

Sin responder nada y echándole mucho valor, mucho, salió del probador o más bien corrió la cortina, dejando ver el pequeño trozo que tapaba su pubis. En el pecho portaba un sujetador con algo de relleno que mantenía sus pechos firmes y notablemente más voluminosos, asomando entre el encaje que rodeaba la copas de la prenda.

Vio como la cara de Kankuro cambiaba, pero ninguna de las expresiones le animó demasiado.

-El color te sienta genial, y el sujetador está muy bien, pero el tanga... es demasiado, creo que pides demasiada... _guerra_.

-¡Ves!

-Déjame ver esos conjuntos que has elegido, por favor-pidió con una sonrisa de medio lado a la dependienta, que asintió y giró la cara hacia el probador, indicándole que estaban ahí colgados.

Invadiendo el espacio vital de Tenten, se asomó dentro del probador, cogió todas las perchas y comenzó a desechar.

-Tiene un buen culo, el tanga le queda bien, pero preferiría que las nalgas asomaran, como tentando, quizás con esto...

Le tendió un pequeño culotte negro completamente de encaje, y luego un sujetador, negro y rojo de balconet con encaje en la mitad superior del pecho.

-¿Más transparencias?

-Si, pero taparán más de lo que crees.

Entró a probar la nueva elección de su maestro, dándose cuenta de que gracias a la corta expresión de Kankuro y su profesionalidad no le daba tanta vergüenza ya.

-Ne, Kankuro. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esta ropa?

-Sabes la respuesta, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta-respondió él.

Y ella perversa vio su oportunidad de venganza por la situación en su cuarto, con sus recatadas bragas, y la aprovechó.

-Deberías decirlo, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, somos jóvenes y modernos, que tengas gustos diferentes... peculiares no importa, te quiero de igual manera, seas gay o no.

Horror. ¿Gay él? No entendía por qué decía eso hasta que fijó su mirada en la dependienta, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de sorpresa y decepción grande.

-¡No soy gay!

La kunoichi asomó entre la cortina para hablarle directamente a la morena.

-Le cuesta admitirlo, pero es un gran chico, una lastima para nuestro sexo.

Ya no podría arreglarlo, y no le preocupaba la chica, solo quería vengarse de la querida amiga de su hermana, y él era el mejor cuando se trataba de juegos o de venganzas, y acusarle de preferir a los hombres... eso le saldría caro, tan caro como la conquista que acababa de perder.

-Sal ya, bonita-apresuró remarcando la última palabra con sorna y enfado.

Esta vez el conjunto le quedaba genial, sus pechos asomaban más que antes, pero eran equilibrados por el culotte que a pesar de ser de encaje desde esa distancia no se apreciaba más de lo necesario.

-Ahora nos queda un corset, un picardías y algo más colorido.

-¿¡Más!?-exclamó con pesar Tenten antes de volver a entrar al probador.

-Oh si... y solamente vamos por la ropa interior, ya verás, nos queda tu ropa de entrenamiento, la formal, la cotidiana, maquillaje, peinado...-comenzó a enumerar el castaño.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Ambos caminaban por la calle, Tenten cargaba 2 bolsas llenas de sus nuevos conjuntos. Kankuro le había prohibido ponerse esa ropa que tenía en su cuarto, había manifestado que la quemaría en cuanto pudiese, así que ella intentaba planear algo para salvar su vestidor.

Kankuro portaba una sola bolsa, con un conjunto que habían elegido ambos para la rubia de Suna que había declarado que no entrarían en su apartamento sin un regalo para ella.

-¿Le gustará?

-No me preguntes eso, que me lo imagino y es escalofriante-respondió intentado alejar la incestuosa y horripilante imagen de su cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que es de su estilo, o por lo menos de Shikamaru...

-¡Calla!

A la castaña le invadió también la imagen del uso que tendría la ropa de esa bolsa y sacudió la cabeza, igual de espantada que el extranjero.

-¿Y tú, Kankuro? ¿Boxers o splips? ¡No, ya sé, tangas!

-¡No! Sé lo que piensas, ¡pero a mi no me vas a poner esos tangas tan estúpidos que has visto en la tienda!

-¿Ni siquiera el del elefante?-preguntó con ojitos, suplicándole con la mirada.

-¡No!

Ella alargó la mano agarrando el pantalón de él separándolo de su cuerpo.

-Negro... ¿Son boxers?

Él por primera vez quejándose de que una mujer estuviera quitándole la ropa, se deshizo de su enganche y la alejó.

-Nunca lo sabrás, preciosa.

-Ya lo veremos...

-Pretendes violarme, ¿Tenten-chan?

-Soy lo suficientemente buena ninja como para no necesitar arrastrarte a la cama para saber que ropa interior llevas.

-No lo dudo, pero yo soy mejor ninja, Tenten, y sin unos ojos como los de Neji o los del Uchiha ese, solo te queda el taijutsu, y yo soy mejor en ello.

-Aja... claro que sí...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamó Temari mientras contemplaba el regalo de su hermano y su amiga.

-Es un buen mono de rejilla y tiene los agujeros en las zonas importantes-animó Tenten, más relajada hablando con su amiga.

-Os odio y mucho-añadió el hermano de la rubia mientras intentaba evitar la conversación.

Las dos kunoichis se alejaron hablando de los usos que le daría al mono la rubia, alegando de que ahora ella tenía que instruir a Tenten en las situaciones donde utilizar los nuevos modelitos.

Kankuro se quedó tranquilo en la cocina, picando un poco en la nevera hasta que llegó el vago.

-¿Qué tal con Tenten?

Se encogió de hombros,-quejica en cuanto a probarse ropa, ¿qué haces aquí vago?

-El mismo desdén que tu hermana... ¿Difícil? Comprar ropa interior de mujer-añadió Shikamaru.

-Que va, todo bien hasta que hemos comprado algo para mi hermana.

Sin poder reprimirlo el vago sonrió, pero ocultó su alegría antes de recibir un buen golpe. Esa noche iba a ser interesante, Temari no podía evitar estrenar toda la ropa que compraba.

Para disimular su entusiasmo, y como era costumbre en el apartamento de su novia, ayudó a cocinar a Kankuro, quien se encargaba normalmente de cocinar en Suna, y en todos lados mientras que su hermana no comenzara a tener interesé en el arte culinario.

Cuando las dos chicas entraron en la sala, guiadas por el olor, y riendo escandalosamente Shikamaru y Kankuro supieron que la rubia ya la había corrompido.

Quizás lo hubiese hecho antes, aunque Tenten parecía notablemente más tímida... Quizás solo tenía esa actitud con los chicos, o más bien solo se soltaba el pelo con Temari.

* * *

_Tardé mucho, lo sé, pero parece que últimamente la tecnología me odia, al fin mi pc no se va cada 5 minutos, todo comenzó cuando veía vídeos o series, hacía chof, y se apagaba, luego pasaba ya sin hacer nada que lo sobrecargase, el caso es que ahora parece ir mejor, pero vaya mierda de temporada. El caso, si seguís leyendo el fanfic, gracias, espero que os guste el capítulo. Un beso, y animaos a comentar... ¿Alguien se imagina alguna de las 10 reglas? Si acertáis al menos 3 quizás os mande algún adelanto del capítulo siguiente ;)_


	4. Seducción

**Capítulo 4. Seducción**

A pesar del intento de Shikamaru y Temari por convencer a el marionetista y a Tenten de salir esa noche entre ellos y de ese modo librarse ellos dos de intrusos en la casa, no habían conseguido más que la reacción contraria.

Tenten argumentando que unas horas de críticas a la mañana ya habían sido más que suficientes, había decidido salir esa noche con Temari, y ahora mismo ambas se estaban preparando juntas.

Estrenando uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior que había comprado, se calzó unos tacones de Temari negros junto a unos pantalones sueltos que tenían dos grandes cortes verticales a los costados, parecidos a los suyos propios pero más provocativos. Una camiseta ajustada en brillos dorados y plateados que dejaba su ombligo al aire y de cuello cerrado a excepción de lo que ella llamaba el tremendo escote que sin necesidad habían colocado.

-Te aseguro que aunque mi ropa interior sea minúscula, se me ve con esto.

-No seas tonta, no se ve-refunfuñó Temari harta ya de las quejas sobre la nueva apariencia-además, si eso te preocupa, simplemente no lleves ropa debajo-añadió guiándole un ojo.

Con un suspiro como respuesta a Temari, añadió psicópata sexual a la lista mental que tenía de su amiga, ¿cómo alguien era capaz de llevar una ropa que minimizaba la comodidad del movimiento solo por lo mucho que dejaba a la vista? Agradeció por lo menos haber encontrado esos pantalones, su acompañante y sensei en el arte del ligoteo unicamente le lanzaba faldas minúsculas al probador.

-Solo oigo quejas, pero después de esta noche no querrás ponerte más tela en tu vida.

-¡Ya estamos!-gritó Tenten, esperando acabar pronto con el suplicio de revisión que le daría Kankuro ahora.

Y sin esperar mucho la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kankuro con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra, pero sin su maquillaje. Shikamaru, detrás de él no había cambiado mucho su vestimenta, pantalones marrones, camiseta verde. ¡Con lo pesados que podían ser los hermanos de la arena, Temari no le hacía pasar eso a Shikamaru ni arrasaba con su armario! Y anda que no hacía falta...

-Estás bien-sentenció Kankuro asintiendo, pero su cara pensativa mantuvo alerta a Tenten.

-¿Pero...?

-Prefería la falda blanca de los lazos entrelazados que vimos.

-Eso no era una falda Kankuro, era un trozo de tela blanca corta, unido a otro trozo con lazos, ¡pero entre tela y tela había casi 30 centímetros! Se me iba a ver todo, la ropa interior y prácticamente el culo.

-No lleves bragas con una falda así, es bien simple.

La kunoichi entonces miró a un hermano y después al otro, pensando que debía ser genética tanta depravación.

-Bueno, ya estoy, ¡salgamos ya de aquí por favor!-pidió.

-¿Y tu cara?-cuestionó Kankuro señalándola.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a mi cara, estúpido?!

-Eh, tranquila bonita, ¿no vas a maquillarte nada?

-Ya déjala Kankuro, que se de algo de rimel y pintalabios y ya mañana le tocas las narices con los maquillajes, que está desquiciada ya.

-Nee, Tenten, ¿deseando ir a darte a la bebida como ayer?

-Ni te lo imaginas-respondió con desdén.

-¡Pues a vaciar botellas se ha dicho!-gritó eufórico.

-Ya está de nuevo... tiene un espíritu cierra-bares increíble-aclaró Temari mientras le alcanzaba el rimel y un pintalabios suave a Tenten.

-Me di cuenta la otra noche...

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-preguntó hastiado Shikamaru, quien se había mantenido callado y observando.

-Atención madres, ¡encierren a sus hijas!

Y a ese grito de guerra juntos salieron del apartamento.

Shikamaru estaba desganado por no haber podido estrenar el conjunto que esa mañana le había regalado Kankuro a su hermana, pero admitía que el plan de beber de sus amigos le ayudaría a secuestrar a su preciosa rubia y a volver a esa casa, cerrar las puertas con llave y olvidarse del mundo. Solo tendría que esperar unas horas... unas horas tan solo.

Llegaron a un club con un cartel llamativo, cutre lo llamó Kankuro, pasado de moda añadió Temari, pero un club al fin y al cabo y entraron.

Las tintineantes luces verdes, amarillas, rosas y de otras tonalidades del sitio jugaban a cegarlos, aunque el marionetista se encontraba animado pidiendo para todos en la barra.

Tenten reconoció algunos trabajadores del hospital, ninjas recién llegados de misiones, e incluso amigos de la escuela, pero lo importantes es que en algún punto se abrió la cortina de gente dejando pasar a Jiraya, que se movía a des ritmo quizás demasiado llevado por el alcohol.

-¡Tenten, Temari! ¿Qué hacéis aquí preciosas? Y solas...

A espaldas de las chicas, Shikamaru carraspeó pero fue completamente ignorado.

-Dejadme que os invite a algo-ofreció el Sannin.

-¡Que hay viejo verde!-saludó Kankuro girándose en la barra y chocando los cinco con él.

-¡Kankuro! Tú por aquí, ¡que alegría! Tengo en esa mesa a unas chicas preciosas, de tu tipo, esperando por unas bebidas, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

-¿Y dejar a estas dos solas?

-Pueden venir a pasarlo bien también-ofreció Jiraya mientras comenzaba a moverse en el sitio elevando los brazos y bailando.

-¿Te has olvidado de que una de ellas es mi hermana?-preguntó riendo al borracho que tenía enfrente.

-¡Pues par mi!

-Chicos, tendré que declinar la oferta o a mi vago le dará un infarto, pero si me necesitáis estaré por esa zona con Tenten-respondió y agarró dos de los vaso de la barra y se los bebió de golpe y se llevó de la mano a Tenten, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a Shikamaru y señalando una dirección donde se encontraban Ino y Chouji hablando con Lee.

-Eh, Temari, ¡que uno de los chupitos era para mi!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Dos para Kankuro dos para mi, tu no has pedido nada.

-Pensé qué...

-No no, da igual, vamos a beber si es lo que quieres-y haciéndole gestos al camarero se decidió a enseñarle a Tenten que no debería beber a su par o acabaría muy mal.

Shikamaru se había encontrado con su equipo, y sin quererlo ni beberlo había entrado en el grupo de control de Lee, menuda noche le esperaba alejando al moreno de todo alcohol.

Jiraya había arrastrado a Kankuro a una esquina junto a tres chicas que se vieron gratamente sorprendidas al ver llegar al joven. El marionetista todavía no entendía como conseguía compañía el viejo, pero disfrutaría de la noche.

-¿Qué hay señoritas? ¿Hay algún sitio para mi?-preguntó sonriente de medio lado y con amabilidad.

Entre las miradas no necesitó una respuesta y se sentó entre medio, donde habían dejado un hueco.

Jiraya comprendió entonces que aquella noche no sería la suya, y que el moreno le debía una, una grande, tan grande como tres mujeres bien dispuestas.

Temari y Tenten ya habían dejado una larga linea de chupitos, o mejor dicho de vasos que antes contenían bebida. Quizás Tenten había bebido antes, pero ni tanto, ni tan seguido. Esperaba que la noche fuera divertida y no una larga ceremonia de dolores, quejas, vómitos y resaca.

-¡Suficiente por ahora! ¿Has visto a alguien que te interese, Tenten?-preguntó mientras jugaba con el pelo suelto de ella.

La castaña, algo aturdida entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, al rato detuvo su búsqueda en un hombre moreno, y sonrió al reconocer al amigo con el que hablaba.

Genma...

-Temari, ¿qué tal te llevas con Genma?-y la rubia miró en esa dirección y entendió.

-Espera. ¿no querrás demostrarle a tu maestro lo bien que lo haces?

Tenten sonrió y se movió por el lugar en busca de Kankuro, y lo encontró, vaya que si lo hizo, aunque le sorprendía que no hubiese tardado más en verlo entre tantos muslos y pechos.

-Kankuro-sensei-susurró cuando pudo apartar a una de las chicas que había estado mordisqueándole el cuello.

El castaño gruñó ante el efecto frio de la respiración de Tenten, que mágicamente ahora se encontraba apoyando su mano en su rodilla y hablándole al oído, y la saliva que amablemente Akiko o como se llamara la rubia, había dejado en esa zona.

-¿Quieres ver el espectáculo?-y señaló hacia sus espaldas donde Temari ya había comenzado a hablar con Genma y se presentaba para luego presentarla a ella.

-Estaré mirando-respondió Kankuro deseoso de ver el resultado del primer día.

Dejando un beso en la mejilla del marionetista, salió al encuentro de su amiga, quien no tardó en presentarla con una fingida y enorme sonrisa. Admiró a Temari por saber mentir y manipular tan bien, ser amable sonaba a broma después de conocerla de tanto tiempo.

-Encantado, soy Yuta.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí, Yuta?-sorprendió Tenten a Temari lanzándose al flirteo.

-Primera vez-contestó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa y señalando a Genma.

-Entonces no soy la única parece-coqueteó ella posando su mano en el brazo de él.

-Culpable-canturreó Temari levantando la mano,-bueno Genma, desde que el vago madruga y no llegar tarde al portón cuando llego apenas hemos hablado, pero estoy segura de que en alguna de esa conversaciones me dejaste a beber un trago, ¿vamos todos a sentarnos y dejamos que pagues?

-Que remedio Temari, entiendo como hasta el mismísimo vago de Shikamaru accede a todos y cada uno de tus caprichos, con esa sonrisa-aclaró Genma sonriente,-el problema es que me está mirando mal desde allí-señaló.

Temari se giró y fijó su vista, y con la escena que tenía detrás entendió todo. Chouji mantenía sujeto a Lee mientras Ino intentaba convencer al camarero de que no sirviera esa barbaridad de chupitos, que Lee no debía beber.

Le mandó suerte y lanzó un beso y un guiño, seguramente en unas horas querría compensar la noche de perros que estaba teniendo.

-¿No tienes una amiga soltera para mi?-le preguntó el ninja a Temari, señalando a Yuta y a Tenten hablando animadamente detrás de ellos.

-Me temo que no, solo aguanto a Tenten como amiga, tengo poca paciencia ya sabes, además-levantó la voz-siento como si le debiera algo tras la paliza que le metí en los exámenes, ¿recuerdas?

Comenzaron a carcajearse mientras Tenten les fulminaba. Yuta inocentemente preguntó por la anécdota y Tenten pudo aliviarse en las amables palabras con las que describía a la Temari de esa época.

-¿De verdad? Ahora no parece tan sádica y peligrosa-murmuró hacia Tenten el chico.

-¡¿Qué has dicho mocoso de mierda?!-amenazó la sádica y peligrosa intentando no sonreír.

Los ojos de Yuta se abrieron mientras miraba como rápidamente el tacón de aguja de Temari se situaba en su cuello, cortante y peligroso.

Y comenzó. La risa de Genma explotó, Tenten gracias al alcohol también se rindió al humor hasta llegar a golpear la mesa con los puños, Temari bajó la piernas y acarició cariñosa la mejilla del chico, de manera maternal.

-Sigo siendo la misma sádica de antes, pero lo disimulo mucho mejor-se jactó ella,-pero ten cuidado, no quieras enfadarme.

Y entonces Yuta se sumó a las risas para pronto comenzar una ronda de chistes y bromas a costa del peligro de la rubia.

Un coqueteo ligero por parte de Yuta animó a Tenten a aceptar su nuevo aspecto y cuando vio a Kankuro en la barra, a unos metros de ella mirándola, se levantó para hablar con él.

-La tercera regla es saber seducir a un hombre y por lo que veo no se te da mal.

-Gracias, Kankuro-sensei-respondió con gracia y orgullo,-todavía me queda mucho para llegar a tener tres hombres tras de mi, bien dispuestos.

-Conmigo como maestro lo conseguirás. Me voy a ir al apartamento, mañana tú y yo tendremos otra clase, esta vez de cocina.

-¿Cocina?

-Tendrás que aprender a conquistar el estómago de un hombre si quieres mantenerlo a tu lado, ¿no?

Cocinar, lo que faltaba... Por lo menos de eso si entendía algo.

Pronto las tres chicas alcanzaron a Kankuro en la barra, que terminó el trago que le quedaba y pasando los brazos por las cinturas de dos chicas mientras la tercera se aferraba a una de sus amigas, salió del local.

Tenten sintió lastima por Temari y Shikamaru en esa noche, pero sintió aún más pena por las chicas que acompañaban a Kankuro. Había que estar muy desesperada o ser demasiado fácil de conquistar para acabar con un hombre así, se dijo a si misma.

El problema es que ella entendía muy bien por qué lo hacían. Ese magnetismo era tan palpable que ardía en la garganta y en el bajo vientre.

Entre sus piernas.

* * *

Gracias por seguir la historia ;) Como ven Tenten empieza a notar la tensión sexual que emana Kankuro, y es normal, me parece un personaje increíble. El caso, intentaré actualizar pronto, pero después de mis desapariciones mis palabras son casi vacías, el calor me quita las ganas de todo, pero seguro que si dejan algún comentario y me cuentan que les parece la historia y que sucederá con Yuta, me animo a escribir :) ¡Besos a todos y todas!

¡Dejen un review por un harem de shinobis!


End file.
